


Drunk On You

by choosingtimes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, Making Up, The Past, old flame, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosingtimes/pseuds/choosingtimes
Summary: When someone from the past crash lands into Louis' life, he takes a turn for the worse





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Louis lives with his best mates, but when they invite an old flame to live with them, an old spark reignites.

Louis laughed along with Niall as they walked up to their trash house. They had thrown a party the night before, and it had gotten a bit out of hand. He surveyed the mess and noticed an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I was a Volkswagen Bus actually and he knew for a fact that no one in the house drove it. It was a nice baby blue and was just overall a beautiful car. They weren’t expecting any visitors and Louis knew for a fact that he and Niall kicked everyone out of the house the night before this morning.

Louis just shrugged it off because Zayn or Liam could just be having a guest over, which they rarely do, but it wasn’t unusual. He entered the house and followed the loud voices into the kitchen, completely ignoring the luggage that was in the foyer. The first thing he noticed was Zayn and Liam sitting next to each other talking to someone across the table. Zayn looked up and he and Louis made eye contact, but it was too late.

“What’s up everyone? I thought we would tell each other if we were going to invite certain people over to the house?” He commented sweetly, but there was an underlying tone of death to his comment. Zayn quickly excused himself and walked up to Louis hesitantly.

“Let’s go talk in private.” He herded Louis up the stairs and into the media room.

“Look, he called me and he really needed a place to stay cause he’s taking a year off and I didn’t want to mention it to you because I knew you would say no when I had already told him yes!” Zayn’s words just went in through one ear and out the other. 

“What the fuck Zayn? You know exactly what he did, how could you allow him into my life again? And not even my life, but my fuckig house! Do you have no boundaries?” Louis practically had steam fuming from his ears he was so angry.

He didn’t wait for Zayn to answer and just stalked angrily to his room, making sure the door slammed loud behind him. The last time he knew Harry, he was still a greasy haired teen trying to figure out himself in this shitty ass world. They were both young then, young and stupid. They both had no idea what they were doing, but that was still no excuse for what he did.

He needed a weed, and bad. He quickly fished out his altoids can which had pre rolled up blunts thanks to Zayn’s artful fingers. He lit one up and inhaled and let it calm him down. By the time he was done with it, and he was all mellowed out, it was 4 in the afternoon. He had done some thinking and thought maybe he shouldn’t stay mad at Zayn. But nah, fuck that.

He quickly pulled on his vans and made his way downstairs, where he bumped into the one person he didn’t want to see. His hair was shorter, a lot shorter. Louis always liked his curls. His cheekbones and jawline was more prominent than it was before and his skin was somehow glowing? It made Louis feel like a dead rat.

He tried to quickly walk past him, but Harry’s hand grabbed him,”Hey listen Lou,’ Louis cringed at that, “I just want to apologize about what happened with us when we were younger, and a part of me staying here is to makeup for what I did and hopefully we can become friends?”

Louis rolled his eyes as he turned around to Harry, “Fuck off,” and with that he stalked out the door and headed down the street. He had no idea where he was going, but he just knew he needed to get away. He walked and walked, and when Louis stopped, it was getting dark. He checked his phone and saw that it was already 8. 

‘I’ve been walking for four hours, where the fuck am I?’ The high had already worn off (he didn’t really have the money for the good stuff) so he was just emotionally exhausted and kinda worried.

He knew the boys wouldn’t really care because it wasn’t unusual for Louis to go missing for a few days. Albeit Louis always tells them he will be, but they’d understand why he was gone he’d like to think.

He sat down on some random bench he found and finally let himself think. The late night cups of tea, the not so discreet glances, the whispered nothings. The cocoon of feelings that had overtaken them and made them so lost, they needed a map to be found, and for the most part they didn’t, they were happy. Or so Louis thought.

He felt himself start to doze off, ‘No way in fuck am I sleeping on a bench in the middle of I don’t know where the fuck I am land.’ But he did anyways.  
\---------------  
Harry looked at the clock worriedly, it was already 11 and Louis wasn’t home yet.

“Don’t worry, he does this often enough that we don’t worry.” Harry snapped up at the sound of Zayn’s voice. When Harry told Zayn he was taking a year off, it had been his suggestion to stay at the house and maybe talk through the beef that was between him and Louis. God he missed Louis so much. 

He was even more beautiful now if that was even possible. Seeing him made Harry feel regret and the empty hollowness that had taken home in Harry’s heart all those years ago began to fester again like an angry infection. And when he came down the stairs, high, well Harry was finally starting to understand just how much he had hurt him.

He walked up the stairs to his new room for the year. It was still pretty much barren except for a bed and a dresser. He assumed it had been a guest room prior to his ‘invasion’. 

He fished for his pajamas in his luggage and grabbed a clean towel that was on his bed. He made his way to the adjoining bathroom and stripped as he turned on the shower.  
\----------------------------  
Louis was woken up by a homeless man. He was a friendly one, but this was not how Louis imagined waking up.

“You lost babe?” The man asked as he patted a groggy Louis. 

“Peachy fucking keen. Where the fuck am I?” He shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun and groaned.

“Right outside of London hon.” Louis quicly got up and ambled in the direction he thought he came from yesterday. He waved the man a thanks and headed on his way. 

It was a shorter trip back home because he just took the train home. When he arrived home, there was only one car in the drive way, Harry’s. He rolled his eyes and braced himself as he entered the house. He immediately spotted Harry who was sitting on the couch watching some sit com.

“Where’d you go last night?” Harry asked causing Louis to groan, he was almost free.

“None of your beeswax.” Yeah good one Louis, act like a 7 year old that’ll really show him.

Harry groaned in frustration as he approached Louis. “Look I’m sorry.” He looked at the blue eyed man with green eyes that were just raw. 

“Sorry for what?” Louis replied back coldly. His defense mechanism was to just shut off his emotions. “For making me fall in love with you? Or for leaving me when everything was going all right? Or so what I thought.”

Louis’ words looked like the physically hurt Harry. Louis might as well have just stabbed him with a knife with how he was acting. He had no right.

“I know and I’m sorry for leaving!” He nervously ran a hand through his hair. Louis definitely wasn’t watching the action. “But I was stupid and so so so so in love that it scared me!” He was starting to get frantic.

“YOU GOT FUCKING SCARED??? WHAT RIGHT. I LOVED YOU BEYOND WORDS. YOU WOULDN’T EVEN BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND!” Louis was yelling, his emotions coming out like a lava cake.

“I KNOW IT WAS STUPID BUT I LOVED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH IT SCARED ME. FUCK I STILL LOVE YOU. I COULD NEVER GET YOU OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!” Louis took a deep breath and attempted to calm down because Harry was yelling and was pissed when usually he was the calm one. 

He felt something wet touch his cheek and realized he was crying. He quickly turned away from Harry to hide his tears, but he had already noticed.

“Baby I’m sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice.” Harry cooed out. All of a sudden Louis was hugging Harry and sobbing into him.

“I missed you so much. How could you leave me? I hate you!” Harry was just patting his back and saying ‘I know’ and ‘You have every right.’

When Louis was calm enough he pulled out of the embrace immediately missing the warmth. He sniffled and looked down embarrassed that he became emotional like that. But hell, Harry always had that effect on him.

He leaned up and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you, but it means things aren’t as bad as before.” Harry’s dimpled smile covered his face and Louis smiled at that too.

“Come. I wrote you song!” He pulled Louis over to the couch and pulled out a beaten yet loved guitar.

“It’s called Sweet Creature.” And then he started playing.


End file.
